BF Injection
The BF Injection is a dune-buggy that was first featured in Grand Theft Auto III and went on to be featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Design In all its appearances, the BF Injection generally resembles a slightly enlarged Meyers Manx, a kit car made from a Volkswagen Beetle. It was designed by Bruce F. "BF" Meyers and was at one point manufactured by his company, B.F. Meyers & Co. In GTA III, it possessed a generally exaggerated design, an open air occupant compartment, no doors, curvy shells and a large rear-mounted engine, making the vehicle particularly distinctive. It is seen with a wide array of body color combinations encompassing the body and its trims. Despite emitting light beams from its front fenders, the GTA III rendition does not have headlamps. The GTA Vice City rendition received cosmetic improvements, such as the addition of front lights (its headlights are moved towards the center, and additional hi-beam lights are mounted on the roll bars), and improved detailing (including minor variations of the fittings) on the engine. The Vice City addition also features golden trims as well as silver ones. The BF Injection differs significantly in GTA San Andreas, where it has a slightly sleeker and more angular look, and a tighter, narrower rear end. The GTA San Andreas rendition may feature two-tone body colors, in addition to the the body-and-trim color schemes seen in the earlier games. The GTA III and GTA Vice City designs continued to be adopted in other titles, including GTA Advance, where the BF Injection retains its curvy profile and rear engine, but has a closed top and doors. GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories reuse and modify models of BF Injections from GTA III and GTA Vice City, respectively, with the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition rectifying the GTA III vehicle's lack of headlights (two are now attached to the front fenders). The Vice City Stories rendition is largely similar to the GTA Vice City rendition. Gallery Performance In GTA III, the BF Injection's performance is generally above average. The vehicle fares well in speed, but cannot match the speed of sports cars. Handling is adequate, with a wide wheelbase and a light weight. Despite its off-roading design, the GTA III rendition features stiff suspension and a high center of gravity, leaving the vehicle prone to rollovers. In GTA Vice City, the BF Injection's suspension is improved for better off-road driving, but it may still flip forward and land on its roof. In GTA Liberty City Stories, it exhibits poor handling on sand, though the version in GTA Vice City Stories is the opposite as it's the chosen vehicle for the Beach Patrol side-mission. While the GTA San Andreas rendition retains a powerful engine, its redesigned form has a shorter wheelbase, increasing the risk of spinouts. It is extremly bottom-heavy, like the Bandito, which severely reduces the risk of rollovers. Its grippy MMT dual-purpose tyres also boost its off-road capabilities. It has a very powerful rear-drive, along with a much stronger engine, just slightly behind the Bandito. Variant In the mission Cut Throat Business (GTA San Andreas), a unique black and red BF injection is used to transport Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg to meet OG Loc. Because the player is unable to store this BF Injection in any garage during the mission (as it simply disappears after), it can only be acquired by killing Madd Dogg, thereby failing the mission, and taking the buggy to a safehouse garage. Its performance is no different to the standard BF Injection. Trivia * The "BF" in the BF Injection's name may refer to the real world manufacturer of the Meyers Manx (which its design is based on), B.F. Meyers & Co or the Meyers Manx's original designer, Bruce F. "BF" Meyer. * Alternatively the BF Injection's name may also be a play on "beef injection", a slang term for sexual intercourse. * The BF Injection may have been manufactured by BF Motors, a company advertised in GTA San Andreas. * In GTA III, Joey Leone is frequently seen working on a BF Injection in cutscenes, and, after the completion of the Portland missions, the vehicle spawns outside the home of Joey's girlfriend, Misty, in Hepburn Heights (presumably a gift to Misty). * In GTA Liberty City Stories, you can acquire it by going to Capital Autos and doing the Car Salesman side-mission. You can acquire it by killing a customer then sports cars like Stinger, Banshee and Cheetah will disappear except for the BF Injection or selecting the BF Injection's test drive and failing it, keeping the car. * The BF Injection in Liberty City Stories is the only car to have a rear-mounted engine. Notable Owners *Misty *Sharks' Leader Locations GTA III *Apartments near El Burro's telephone point in Hepburn Heights, Portland, after completing the mission Sayonara Salvatore. It only spawns at night, from 18:30 until 05:00. * Can be imported from the Shoreside Vale Import/Export garage once their list of wanted vehicles has been completed. GTA Vice City *On the beach behind the Standing Vice Point building, Vice Point. GTA San Andreas *The Truth's farm. Only after the mission Body Harvest. *On the beach in Whetstone, south of Angel Pine. *Spawns at your 'Airstrip' at Verdant Meadows, at the abandoned houses to the southwest. South of the destroyed Andromadas . *Just off the northernmost track in the woodland area of Whetstone, south of the Angel Pine Junkyard. *In front of the Blackfield Stadium after completing Dirt Track. *On the beach in San Fierro. *Around Missionary Hill. *Next to the gym on the Verona Beach/Santa Maria Beach border. (Only when wanted for export) *At the Snake Farm next to the Abandoned Airstrip. *In north-west area of Shady Creeks. *Occasionally spawns around Verdant Bluffs. *Spawns around the beach areas of Los Santos. GTA Liberty City Stories *On the beach in Portland Beach, near Marco's Bistro. The vehicle is impossible to drive on the beach itself, making it difficult to get the vehicle out of the area. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked at one of the lifeguard houses, starts "Beach Patrol". The vehicle is always painted red with black trims, matching the lifeguards' red swimsuits. *Randomly spawns around the streets of Ocean Beach. *A bullet-proof version can be purchased from Sunshine Autos after completion of "Beach Patrol". See also *Bandito, another dune buggy, featured in GTA San Andreas. }} de:BF Injection es:BF Injection fr:BF Injection pl:BF Injection Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Special vehicles Category:Off-Road vehicles Category:Buggies Category:Dune buggies